Dreamwalker
Dreamwalkers '''are spirits created by negative thoughts and energy. While each one is different in terms of personality and identity, they often borrow traits from the ones they curse. Dreamwalkers are said to influence their hosts and cause them to think negatively, give them nightmares, and generally harm them mentally in various ways. Whenever a dog does something desperate, it is said that a Dreamwalker may be the cause of it. Dreamwalkers are given to a pup at birth, and it is unknown what causes them or how they came to be. Not every dog has one, and those that do are said to be extremely dangerous. While most canines are aware of what Dreamwalkers are, not all of them believe in the existence. The Pack of Bright Meadows is the exception, for there have been multiple reported cases of dogs with Dreamwalkers. All Dreamwalkers are dark in color and have glowing white eyes. Sometimes they appear sick or malnourished, depending on their hosts. Notable Dreamwalkers '''Layali's Dreamwalker: Layali's Dreamwalker has been with her "thick and thin since she was a pup". At first Layali was friendly towards her, genuinely believing that she was here to help and comfort her in her time of need. Growing older, Layali started to view the Dreamwalker as a nuisance rather than a friend or an actual threat like some dogs would. This Dreamwalker was said to have influenced Layali to murder her own father. She thinks it's fun to mess with heads, but has told Layali that she has been gracious towards her since she's her little buddy. Layali's Dreamwalker is voiced by Ghostpaint. Zola's Dreamwalker: This Dreamwalker apparently influenced Zola to banish her own daughter, telling her that being alone is the right thing for her. She has convinced Zola that she is a disease, a burden towards everyone around her. Layali's Dreamwalker is voiced by Ghostpaint. She appears briefly in Haze of Red. Appearances Episode 1 - Haze of Red Both Layali's and Zola's Dreamwalkers have notable appearances. Layali's Dreamwalker mocks her leadership abilities after Mahiri questions her, and later shows herself at the site of Mosi's body. She tells Layali that it should be "obvious" who is to blame for Mosi's death, but holds back further information, especially when Layali tells her to piss off. Zola's Dreamwalker is the one who ultimately makes the decision for Zola to banish Layali, blaming her for Mosi's death. It is unknown whether Zola would have made this choice without influence. Episode 2 - Banishment Zola reveals to the Pack of Bright Meadows that Layali has a Dreamwalker. The dogs, reluctant to blame Layali for Mosi at the beginning, now see that she is dangerous and collectively agree that someone who is cursed would not make a suitable queen. Layali is banished because of this. After briefly wandering through unclaimed savanna, Layali grows determined that she will find the true murderer of her father. These thoughts have brought the attention of her Dreamwalker, who mocks her, telling her that she is incapable of revenge despite her seemingly growing craving for it. Angrily, Layali correctly blames Dreamwalker for her banishment, while Dreamwalker retaliates, stating that it was Zola's fault, with the aid of her own Dreamwalker. Layali was unaware that her mother was cursed like her. Dreamwalker argues that Layali will never be able to go home, for now her packmates have seen that she is a "monster". Layali immediately dismisses her. Episode 3 - Wandering Dreamwalker appears briefly once Layali meets dogs from the Pack of Falling Ash, warning her not to tell them where she came from. This is a rare occasion where Dreamwalker actually helps Layali, despite Dreamwalker labeling herself as Layali's "friend" or "guardian angel". Episode 6 - Sojourn After hiding out for a while and not making herself seen, Dreamwalker appears in Layali's nightmare. Mosi appears too, for the first time, and he seems disappointed in Layali. Layali eventually accepts part of the blame for Mosi's death, mostly with Dreamwalker telling her that it might as well have been her fault, considering that she was late meeting him and could have witnessed the murder had she been there. Dreamwalker then puts the idea into Layali's head that she should give up on her "quest" and just settle in the Pack of Falling Ash. Layali is surprised by this, and Dreamwalker explains that it would be safe for her, and a wise idea considering the Ash dogs (aside from Zain) assume she is a Wanderer and don't know her true origins. Layali eventually agrees to this, and Xenia integrates her into the Pack of Falling Ash. Gallery Secret.png Eye.png YOU.png Trivia * Dreamwalkers originally were only created to appear in a part for a Multi-Animator-Project, but then became prominent characters in Painted flowers. Category:Characters